Witch Princess (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' *"Oh, it's just _____..." *"Thank you for coming." *"___... is something the matter?" *"___, welcome. Stay awhile." *"What? Oh, it's ___..." *"___. Come on in." 'Chat' Male Version *"___, you're working hard." *"____, I'll watch over you, so you can work without worrying." *"I'm busy right now. Can it wait until later?" *'Rejected proposal with the Blue Feather:' "Well... I'm not interested." *'When shown your dog:' "Don't bring THAT in here!" *'When shown your cat:' "I like these children because they can be used for anything. Heh, heh, heh heh." Female Version *"Nice to see you." *"You're working hard, aren't you, ___?" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Oh. You're gonna propose to some boy? Whatever. Marriage is so lame." *'When shown your cat:' "I like these little ones, you can use them for all sorts of things. Eheheh." *'When shown your dog: '"Don't bring that in here!" *'After you are married:' "Marriage? I've lived a long time, so I never thought I'd want to." 'Gifts' Male Version *'Favorite: '"Wow! It's Rainbow Curry, isn't it!! Thank you." *'Loved:' "I was just thinking how I wanted to have some. Way to go." *'Liked:' "You're thoughtful. Thank you." *'Hated:' "Ugh..... I'll throw it out later..." *'Horror:' "I hate this the most! I'll use it in my tonics." *'When given jewlery: '"I have a choker of skulls so... maybe I'll experiment with it." *'When given perfume:' "You can use ingredients. I can use it for new tonics. Thank you." *'When given a birthday gift (while married): '"Th--thank you. I'm very happy to receive a birthday present from you." Female Version *'Loved:' "I was just thinking of getting of these. I knew you'd do it." *'Liked: '"You're so considerate. Thanks." *'Disliked: '"How lame... I guess I'll just have to take it." *'Hated:' "Ugh... I'll throw it away later." *'Horror: '"I hate this the most! I'll make a potion out of this!" *'Birthday Gift: '"Th-thank you. It's my birthday today." *'When given jewlery/accessories:' "I already had a skull necklace.. Maybe I'll use it in an experiment." *'When given facial pack/lotion:' "Hmm.. I don't think I'll use that. Maybe I'll use it in an experiment." 'Heart Lines' *'Black Heart:' "I'm busy right now. Can you come back later?" *'Purple Heart:' "Well... I'm bored..." 'Marriage Lines' Proposal: "Oh, let's go to your house, ____. Yes, I'll marry you. Sure. It looks like I don't have to make any more Love Tonic. I found this wonderful person. Well, there is a lot to prepare so I'm going home. Let's have the ceremony in about a week." Before wedding: *"Well, I didn't think I"d get married to you, ___." *"I beat the Harvest Goddess! I was able to make you my husband of course!" Wedding: Picking nicknames: "Let's change how I call you now that we're married? Well, what should I call you __? Oh no. I like ___ better. Well then, let's stick with ___." After marriage: *"Good morning.♥ ___." *"Everyday has been fun since I got here." *"Yes... I'm not a good cook..." *"Making food with my magic would be dull... I must do my best to cook." *"Good night. ___♥" *"Have a good rest and do your best work tomorrow." Pregnancy: During pregnancy: *"I'm happy that I'll have a successor." *"What a surprise... I'm pregnant!" *"I...I don't feel well... I can't even prepare tonics..." *"Yes.. Being a mother is hard..." *"The baby's growing. If it's a girl, I'm gonna make her a witch." *"If it's a boy.. let's have him be your successor, ___." *"The baby will be born soon. I'm a little anxious. So please stay home tomorrow for that reason." Giving Birth: Comments about your son: *"It's too bad it wasn't a girl." *"But he's my child so I think he has magical powers." Category:DS Quotes